Mekons
The Mekons are a British rock band. Formed in the late 1970s, they are one of the longest-running and most prolific of the first-wave British punk rock bands. The band was formed in 1977 by a group of University of Leeds art students : Jon Langford, Kevin Lycett, Mark White, Andy Corrigan and Tom Greenhalgh - the Gang Of Four and Delta 5 formed from the same group of students. ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel According to the Red Set: A History Of Gang Of Four book, Peel offered the Mekons to do a session for his show after he heard their debut single in 1978. The band did 6 sessions for Peel's show and their music were predominately played by Peel in the late 70's and early 80's. During the 90's and 00's, he rarely played any of their music. Festive Fifty Entries *1979 Festive Fifty: Where Were You #41 Sessions Six sessions. Please add details of any commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1978-03-07. First broadcast 14 March 1978. Repeated 12 April 1978, 01 June 1978, 27 March 1979. *Garden Fence Of Sound / Where Were You / Letters In The Post / Lonely And Wet / Dance And Drink The Mekons / Dan Dare-Out Of Space (It's A Really Nice Place) 2. Recorded: 1978-09-25. First broadcast 02 October 1978. Repeated 07 November 1978, 29 March 1979. *Like Spoons No More / Trevira Trousers / What Are We Going To Do Tonight / Rosanne / I'll Have To Dance Then (On My Own) 3. Recorded: 1979-11-05. First broadcast 19 November 1979. Repeated: ? *I Saw You Dance / Watch The Film / After 6 / Beetroot 4. Recorded: 1980-12-17. First broadcast 05 January 1981. Repeated: 21 January 1981 East Is Red / Weak Chain / The Building / English White Boy Engineer 5. Recorded: 1985-09-03. First broadcast 16 September 1985. Repeated: 30 September 1985 *Hey Susan! / Beaten And Broken / Deep End / Chop That Child In Half 6. Recorded: 1987-02-10. First broadcast 23 February 1987. Repeated: 11 March 1987, 15 June 1987 *Danton / Skid Row / Revenge / Sophie Featured in shows ;1978 *01 February 1978: 32 Weeks (7" - Never Been In A Riot) Fast Product *November 1978 (BFBS) (1): Where Were You? (7") Fast Product FAST 7 *20 December 1978: I’ll Have To Dance Then (On My Own) (7” – Where Were You) Fast ;1979 *09 January 1979: Where Were You (Single) Fast Product *16 January 1979: Where Were You (7”) Fast *13 February 1979: Where Were You (Single) Fast Product *22 February 1979: Where Were You (7") Fast Product FAST 7 *08 May 1979: Where Were You (7”) Fast *26 September 1979: Work All Week (single) Virgin *01 October 1979: Work All Week (7" - Work All Week / Unknown Wrecks) Virgin *08 October 1979: Work All Week (single) Virgin *13 October 1979 (BFBS): Work All Week (7") Virgin VS 300 *23 October 1979: Unknown Wrecks (single) *27 November 1979: Like Spoons No More (LP – The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *27 November 1979: Join Us In The Countryside (LP – The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *27 November 1979: Rosanne (LP – The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *05 December 1979: 32 Weeks (LP The First Year Plan) Fast Product *06 December 1979: Dan Dare (LP – The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *08 December 1979 (BFBS): Trevira Trousers (album - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin V 2143 *08 December 1979 (BFBS): Like Spoons No More (album - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin V 2143 *08 December 1979 (BFBS): Watch The Film (album - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin V 2143 *11 December 1979: Trevira Trousers (LP – The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *20 December 1979: Where Were You (single) F50 #41 ;1980 *03 January 1980: I'll Have To Dance Then (On My Own) (LP The First Year Plan) Fast Product *09 January 1980 (BFBS): Like Spoons No More (album - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin V 2143 *10 January 1980: Watch The Film (LP – The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *23 January 1980: Like Spoons No More (LP - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin *02 February 1980 (BFBS): Trevira Trousers (album - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin V 2143 *12 March 1980: Teeth (single) Virgin *12 March 1980: Kill (single) Virgin *15 March 1980 (BFBS): Guardian (2x7" EP - Teeth) Virgin SV 101 *18 March 1980: Kill (single) Virgin *10 April 1980: After 6 *16 July 1980: Snow (7”) Red Rhino RED 7 *31 July 1980 (BFBS): Snow (7”) Red Rhino RED 7 *02 September 1980: Trimdon Grange Explosion (v/a album - Rock Against Racism's Greatest Hits) RAR *06 September 1980 (BFBS): Trimdon Grange Explosion (v/a album - Rock Against Racism's Greatest Hits) RAR *12 November 1980: I'm So Happy (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 *15 November 1980 (BFBS): I'm So Happy (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 *15 November 1980 (BFBS): Chopper Squad (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 *17 November 1980: Chopper Squad (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 ;1981 *25 January 1981 (BFBS): Another One (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 *02 February 1981: I'm So Happy (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 *08 February 1981 (BFBS): Karen (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 *09 February 1981: Karen (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 *12 February 1981: Chopper Squad (album - The Mekons) Red Rhino RED MEK 1 *17 February 1981: Where Were You (7" - Where Were You / I'll Have To Dance Then (On My Own)) Fast Product FAST 7 *22 February 1981 (BFBS): Where Were You (7" - Where Were You / I'll Have To Dance Then (On My Own)) Fast Product FAST 7 *22 October 1981: This Sporting Life (single) *25 October 1981 (BFBS): This Sporting Life (single) *15 November 1981 (BFBS): This Sporting Life (single) *29 November 1981 (BFBS): Where Were You (7" - Where Were You / I'll Have To Dance Then (On My Own)) Fast Product FAST 7 *17 December 1981: This Sporting Life (12") CNT Productions CNT 1 ;1982 *07 July 1982 (BFBS): Where Were You (7") Fast Product FAST 7 *14 October 1982: This Sporting Life (single) *20 October 1982 (BFBS): This Sporting Life (single) ;1983 *22 June 1983: Parson's Farewell (12" - The English Dancing Master) CNT Productions *07 December 1983: Never Been In A Riot (single) ;1984 *23 September 1984 (BFBS): Where Were You (7" - Where Were You / I'll Have To Dance Then (On My Own)) Fast Product FAST 7 ;1985 *23 July 1985: Flightcraft (LP - Fear & Whiskey) Sin *12 August 1985 (BFBS): Abernant 1984/5 (LP - Fear And Whiskey) Sin Record *19 August 1985: Lost Highway (LP - Fear And Whiskey) Sin Record *26 August 1985: 'Flightcraft (LP-Fear And Whiskey)' (Sin Record Company) *26 November 1985: Flitcraft (v/a LP - Dig This - A Tribute To The Great Strike) Forward Sounds ;1986 *28 January 1986: Beaten And Broke (12" - Crime And Punishment) Sin Record Company *29 January 1986 (VPRO): Beaten And Broken (12" EP – Crime And Punishment) Sin *30 January 1986 (BFBS): Deep End (12"-Crime And Punishment)' (Sin) Peel 028 (BFBS) *30 January 1986 (BFBS): Hey! Susan (12"-Crime And Punishment)' (Sin) Peel 028 (BFBS) *19 February 1986: Beaten And Broken (12" - Crime And Punishment) Sin *11 June 1986: Sweet Dreams (LP - The Edge Of The World) Sin *23 June 1986: Hello Cruel World (LP - The Edge Of The World) Sin Record Company *25 June 1986: Bastard (LP - The Edge Of The World) Sin *10 July 1986 (BFBS): 'Ugly Band (LP-The Edge Of The World)' (Sin) Peel 037 (BFBS) *07 October 1986: $1000 Wedding (10" - Slightly South Of The Border) Sin Record Company *12 October 1986 (BFBS): Trevira Trousers (album - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) Virgin V 2143 *22 October 1986: Coal Hole (10" - Slightly South Of The Border) Sin *19 November 1986: Coal Hole (10" EP - Slightly South Of The Border) Sin Record Company *20 December 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 048 (BFBS)): '$1000 Dollar Wedding (10"-Slightly South Of The Border)' (Sin Record Company) ;1987 *23 March 1987: The Prince Of Darkness (LP - Honky Tonkin') Twin/Tone *23 March 1987 (BBC World Service): Kidnapped (LP - Honky Tonkin') Sin *06 April 1987: Sympathy For The Mekons (LP - Honky Tonkin') Sin *14 April 1987: Keep On Hoppin' (LP - Honky Tonkin') Sin *13 August 1987 (Radio Bremen): Kidnapped (album - Honky Tonkin') Sin *23 September 1987: Grande Zombe (Live In Chicago) (v/a LP - Mindless Slaughter) Anhrefn *20 October 1987: Hole In The Ground (12") Sin ;1988 *07 March 1988: (Sometimes I Feel Like) Fletcher Christian (LP - So Good It Hurts) SIN *21 March 1988 (BBC World Service): Ghosts Of American Astronauts (LP - So Good It Hurts) SIN *25 March 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 082 (BFBS)): 'Ghosts Of American Astronauts (7")' (Sin Record Company) *20 April 1988: Ghosts Of American Astronauts (7") Sin *10 May 1988: Teeth (2x7") Virgin *15 August 1988: Folsom Prison Blues (v/a album - 'Til Things Are Brighter...A Tribute To Johnny Cash) Red Rhino *16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen): Folsom Prison Blues (v/a album - 'Til Things Are Brighter...A Tribute To Johnny Cash) Red Rhino ;1989 *27 February 1989: Ghosts Of American Astronauts (album - So Good It Hurts) Cooking Vinyl *25 September 1989: Empire Of The Senseless (album - Mekons Rock N' Roll) Blast First BFFP 40 *06 October 1989 (BBC World Service): Only Darkness Has The Power (album - Mekons Rock N' Roll) Blast First BFFP 40 *Peel 118 (BFBS) (07 October 1989 (BFBS)): 'Empire Of The Senseless (LP-The Mekons Rock'N'Roll)' (Blast First) *10 October 1989: Empire Of The Senseless (LP - The Mekons Rock 'N' Roll) Blast First *Peel 119 (BFBS) (14 October 1989 (BFBS)): 'Only Darkness Has The Power (LP-The Mekons Rock'N'Roll)' (Blast First) *24 October 1989 (Radio Bremen): Only Darkness Has The Power (album - The Mekons Rock N' Roll) Blast First *06 November 1989: Someone (LP - The Mekons Rock And Roll) Blast First ;Others *John Peel's First Podcast: I'm So Happy (LP - The Mekons) Red Rhino See Also *Blast First External Links *Wikipedia Category:Artists